1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly relates to a three-dimensional non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Memory cells may be formed with a three-dimensional structure on a semiconductor substrate, to enhance integrity of a semiconductor device. The memory cells are stacked on the semiconductor substrate, and form memory strings.
The memory cells in the three-dimensional semiconductor device are coupled to word lines stacked on the semiconductor substrate. Word lines formed in a cell region are coupled to global lines through transistors formed in a peripheral region. The global lines are formed in the peripheral region, and deliver operation voltages.
The stack number of the word lines gets higher in the event that the stack number of the memory cells in the three-dimensional semiconductor device increases. If the stack number of the word lines increases, the layout of the patterns for coupling the word lines to transistors, patterns for coupling the global lines to the transistors, and patterns coupled to gates of the transistors may become irregular and more complicated, or an area of the layout may increase.